


Chocolate

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-10
Updated: 2005-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chocolate that heals, in kisses, in mugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**DARK** (1996)

The darker the chocolate, the better for healing. (Even the touch of a Dementor can fade).

So people bring him chocolate, believing he loves it.

The kitchen table groans beneath the weight of their hope.

  
 **MILK** (1977)

"You utter bastard!"

It's the only warning he has before he's face-first in the snow, Sirius' arms around his ankles. Remus would laugh madly if not for the fact that there's no air left in his lungs. "Off!" he manages, gasping weakly. "Off!"

Sirius flips him and sits on his thighs. "You thieving little shit."

"What a terrible thing to say!" He tries to look affronted, but suspects the effect is rather more 'trapped gas!' than 'I am besmirched!'

"Terrible doesn't begin to describe what I'll do to you, Remus Lupin, if you don't give up that chocolate and _now_."

"I'm trembling," says Remus, and it's true in a way. His bottom lip is wobbling but it's entirely from pent-up mirth.

"Give me my chocolate!"

Remus shrugs.

Sirius loses his temper, or gains his sense of humor, or something between the two because suddenly his hands are _everywhere_. Remus wriggles and shrieks (in a manner distressingly like a girl) and generally protests that Sirius' hands are bastard cold and he should keep them to himself. Sirius does not rest, however, until he finds the bar of Honeydukes' best that Remus has been hiding in places utterly nefarious. He breaks off a piece and eats it, still sitting on Remus' thighs.

"Padfoot?"

"Not now, Moony. Got m'chocolate."

"But my arse is _freezing_."

Sirius swallows and smiles, eyes closing for a moment as a shiver of pleasure runs down his spine. "I _love_ chocolate."

"HELP!"

"Oh _please_."

"HELP ME, SOMEONE HELP ME! I'M TRAPPED BENEATH A TOSSING DIPSHIT WITH A CHOCOLATE FETISH AND I'M DEVELOPING HYPOTHERMIA."

Sirius arches an eyebrow. "Finished?"

"Yes thanks."

"Cathartic?"

Remus nods. "Awfully so."

"Good."

"Could we get up now?"

Sirius tilts his head to the side before leaning forward. "I think not," he breathes, very near.

The kiss that follows is threaded through with chocolate, smoky sweet and entirely addictive. Sirius hums with contentment and the sound is cocoa-colored in Remus' mouth. Murmurs melt across his tongue and there's mint against his lips and orange on his breath and chili spices on the tips of the fingers that cup his face.

When they part, it's twilight.

"Still freezing?" asks Sirius.

Remus shakes his head and nips at Sirius' mouth. "More," he says.

  
 **BITTERSWEET** (1995)

Sirius stares at the cup of hot chocolate. There's so much to savor – the warmth pressing into his palm, the eddies of steam that push against his face, the rich scent of cocoa that's like a memory, sepia-toned and torn at one edge. He closes his eyes and swallows against nothingness, absorbing everything else before he allows himself to taste. He tips the cup carefully to his lips.

He startles at the taste of it, drops the cup and stares with horror at the spreading stain and white china shards. He panics, half stands as if to flee. "Remus, I'm sorry, so sorry, I didn't mean . . . "

Remus drops a cloth on the spill and presses a hand to Sirius' shoulder, easing him back into the ancient kitchen chair. "It's OK."

"No . . . your cup, you have so few . . ."

"Sirius . . ."

"I'm sorry. So fucking _clumsy_."

Remus kneels beside him, takes his trembling hands in his own. "It's OK. It's just a cup."

Sirius swallows awkwardly, eyes closed tight, and he's shaking. "It was too much," he whispers, and he can't meet the gaze he knows is waiting for him. "The taste. After so long."

Remus moves a hand to cup Sirius' face, smoothing a thumb over the hollow cheek. Sirius freezes, so used to fear that he hardly knows that this is something else. But when Remus' lips find his it's like the thaw, and he sighs into that familiar mouth, clinging to its warmth.

There's just the right amount of chocolate on Remus' tongue.


End file.
